botifandomcom-20200214-history
Mitake
Mitake (御岳?) A trusted retainer of Habaki, who was requested to take in Ryo as a ward after Habaki's execution. Plot Introduction of the Rokki-dan Mitake is introduced as one of Habaki's trusted retainer, and potential strategist for the Rokki-dan. Mitake concludes that along with Sukezane, and Anotsu there are seven other members of the Itto-ryu. Double suicide Mitake, goes along with Habaki Kagimura to meet up with Ugen, after six of the seven days that he can keep the Rokki-dan are up. once there Mitake witnesses the double suicide between Habaki Kagimura's child, and wife, who didn't want to hold him back in his last month of living. Leaving Edo When the Rokki-dan followed Anotsu, and the Itto-ryu out of Edo, Mitake went ahead on horse to every station of horses reserved for the Itto-ryu, and killed every horse, but one to take along to the next station. While Mitake was on his horse talking to a member of the Hebigumi, Ryo Soma came down as the only survivor after killing six of the new Itto-ryu recruits, and Koji Kashin, Mainly because Inroku Ban was with her. Mitake noticed that she was deeply injured and told her that he would bring her back to her father. Mitake, on order from Kagimura brought Ryo back to Edo instead, but she woke up along the ride, and noticed that they were not heading for her fathers location. Mitake told Ryo that Kagimura ordered him to bring her back if he noticed she was in danger, but Ryo said her father would never do something like that out of parental love. Mitake told her that she was the last thing Kagimura had left after he was scheduled to die, and his wife, and son had died. Ryo cuts herself off the horse, and lands by Giichi, and Hyakurin, who were walking by. Mitake goes back, and when he notices that the former Mugai-ryu were there, they went back to where Giichi and Hyakurin were staying. Mitake told them that he didn't believe that the Rokki-dan would be able to defeat the four Itto-ryu that assaulted Edo Palace, and that if Anotsu was to come out of defeating the Rokki-dan unharmed, that Giichi would be the only one capeable of stopping him. Nakaminato Later when the Rokki-dan make it to Nakaminato port, Mitake and the Rokki-dan are ordered to kill everyone aboard every ship they find. After a short while of killing, Government officials confront Mitake, and when they are told that it is by government order the officials say that they would sort it out at the prison. Mitake asks how they plan to do that, and cuts both of their heads off with a single swing. Later when the Itto-ryu and Manji show up, Mitake, along with Tarieshin Hasshu, Shinhei Doma, and some of the Hebigumi are ordered to take down Makie, while Shishiya fights Manji, and Habaki fights Anotsu. Three of the Hebigumi jump on Makie and stab her, but Doma tells Tarieshin, and Mitake to go at her even if she is half dead. Mitake realizes that she blocked all three of the Hebigumi's blades and yelled for Hasshu and Doma to get back, which they barely managed to do, but as Mitake was back, and Doma was down, Makie jumped at Tarieshin and knocked him down. Makie then hurled herself towards Mitake who threw a boomerang around, but Makie kicked her feet up, hit the boomerang to the floor. After a while of fighting Makie goes in for the kill on Tarieshin, but Doma saves him, and he and Mitake proceed to swing towards Makie, who jumps above the attack, and stabs Doma in the shoulder. Tarieshin lunges his spear towards Makie, who dodges it and kicks him in the face. Mitake attempts to cut Makie's feet off, but she knocks his sword of his hand, and Mitake launches another one of his boomerang blades towards Makie who just kicks it back into his shoulder. Makie hits Doma in the side with her blade, and kicks him down. Tarieshin attempts to fight Makie again, but is pushed back, and Doma pulls out a custom pair of Nunchaku called Tien Nagi, and tells Mitake to leave the fight to he and Tarieshin for a while. Doma claims that he can surpress Makie in thirty seconds, and has Tarieshin keep the count. With the blades Doma is easily able to hold his own against Makie, unlike before. With this, Tarieshin too reveals the true form of his fighting style by spinning his five headed spear. Makie is just barely able to dodge Tarieshin's attacks, and when she is pushed into a wall, she attempts to dodge the next one, but Doma stops her. Makie slices Doma's let clean off, but he holds her down, and screams to Tarieshin to drive his spear into her. As Tarieshin is about to do just that, one of Mitake's boomerang daggers from before, that was thrown by Makie, hits him straight in the back of his neck, and knocks him to the floor. Doma who was holding Makie down, is surprised for just a split second, and then Makie stabs her blade into his bottom jaw, and proceeds to cut his head clean off. Mitake runs in while Makie is going for Tarieshin, but Tarieshin decides to stay there and die, after the man who saved his life when he first came to Japan was killed before his eyes. When Tarieshin is killed Mitake attacks, but Makie cuts both of his arms off. Mitake then pleads for Giichi who has just appeared, to kill Makie. Relationships Habaki Kagimura Ryo Soma Gallery Category:Samurai Category:Rokki-dan Category:Male characters Category:Secondary characters